Amor psiquico
by maestro jedi
Summary: bueno este es uno de mis primeros fanfics que publico en Games espero que les guste y justo es de una parega algo distante para la mayoria de los seguidores de pokemon bueno sin mas que la fuerza los acompañe y dejen mensajes por favor


Amor psíquico

Amor psíquico

Vamos no digas eso

Pero es la verdad

Pero me da pena que lo digas

Que cosa

Tú lo sabes

Que eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida

Por favor no mientas me has enseñado las fotos de muchas de tus "amigas" y los dos sabemos que no puedo compararme con la belleza de algunas de ellas

Amor no te sientas intimidadas por ellas lo que importa es que al fin tu y yo podemos estar juntos

A un así siento que todavía siente algo por alguna de ellas

Te refieres a caso por que le sigo mandando cartas a misty

¬¬ Si a ella

Es muy sencillo por que la considero como una hermana mayor

A si ahora vas a creer que me voy a creerme la excusa más vieja del mundo

Amor me duele que no confíes en mi, pero si no me crees por que no lees mis sentimientos para saber si miento o no

En serio estas dispuesto a eso

A veces uno debe aprender a ceder

Pero creí que te molestaba que lo intentara

Lo se pero si es la única forma de comprobarte que digo la verdad estoy dispuesto a ser ese sacrificio

Anabel no sabia que hacer por un lado estaba su idea de que tal ves ash no le estuviera diciendo la verdad y por otra ay estaba el dispuesto a que ella leyera todos sus pensamientos dejando a el descubierto todos sus sentimientos y emociones mas profundas por que tenia que sentir celos al fin los dos estaban juntos después de tantos años que los dos habían estado separados todavía recordaba la primera vez que lo vio y que sus miradas se cruzaron el era solo un entrenador mas que la retaba para obtener un símbolo de la frontera y ella era la líder de una de las batallas de la frontera como supondría que eso acabaría en algo mas algo mas profundo y emocional claro esta que cuando se conocieron fue de la manera mas divertida que uno puede contar pero en esos momentos no lo llamarían diversión pero pasando esa situación su relación fue madurando en el corto tiempo que estuvieron juntos

La despedida fue tierna pero en ese momento ash no sabia lo que sentía por ninguna chica y anabel estaba demasiado contrariada como para poder tratar de darle alguna pista sobre su estado emocional hacia el poco después paso el tiempo asta que el día menos esperado alguien toco a su puerta

Flash back

Por que tenía que ser ese preciso día estaba en medio de la limpieza de primavera ya tenia demasiadas cosas en mente como para preocuparse por una visita inesperada

En un momento abro

Dijo al mismo tiempo que el timbre volvía a sonar

Sin darse tiempo si quiera de sacudirse el polvo abrió la puerta esperaba ver alguno de sus conocidos que vivían cerca pero lo que vio ay fue algo que la dejo completamente en shock ay ante sus ojos estaba ash claro esta que había cambiado un poco es natural que la gente cambie un poco después de un año y medio pero seguía teniendo esa carita de chico bueno que la derretía por dentro en seguida sus mejilla se sonrojaron con el color de las cerezas maduras así estuvieron unos minutos asta que uno de los dos pudo romper el silencio que se había formado

Hola anabel

Dijo en una voz que paresia que estaba sufriendo los cambios de la pubertad, a lo que ella solo pudo contestar con una pequeña sonrisa y un leve hola para seguir con la conversación silenciosa

Bueno veo que estas ocupada así que me retiro

No, no pasa como crees no estoy ocupada

Lo dijo por que traes el overol de trabajo que te interrumpí en medio de la limpieza de primavera, bueno siento a ver sido tan inoportuno así que me retiro

¡Espera!

Dijo ante la reacción del chico pero cuando ash se detuvo no supo como reaccionar estaba claro que ella ansiaba verlo desde ase tiempo pero se presento de una manera inesperada y ella no estaba preparada, tenia que encontrar una solución rápido o no sabría que decir de pronto su mente se ilumino era algo tan censillo por que no se le había ocurrido antes

Ash podrías ayudarme si quieres

Dijo mientras todavía trataba de relajar su respiración y su corazón que latía mas rápido que de costumbre, de pronto noto una sonrisa en la cara del entrenador paresia que el estaba esperando esa pregunta sin decir mas solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación

Entonces pasa, siento un poco el desorden ya sabes limpieza de primavera y el gym no me deja mucho tiempo libre para dedicarlo a la casa

Digo mientras sentía que perdía lentamente su oportunidad de poder estar de nuevo con el

Bueno entre dos será mas rápido no lo crees

Digo mientras le daba una ligera palmadita en el hombro lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco más

Bueno yo limpiare aquí abajo y tú podrías empezar por el jardín de acuerdo claro que esta un poco descuidado

Claro solo indicame como llegar a el

Anabel lo condujo hacia la parte exterior de la casa para mostrarle donde estaría trabajando se veía claros indicios que antes había un jardín ay pero ahora solo quedaban algunos maderos viejos cientos de hierbas campestres y lo que paresia ser flores entrelazadas era un trabajo duro pero el ya había dado su palabra y no seria de hombres no cumplirla

Siento que este un poco descuidado pero ya sabes mi problema

Dijo mientras trataba de ver los ojos de ash para saber si no estaba contento con la tarea

Descuida no es un trabajo que con un poco de esfuerzo y las herramientas adecuadas uno no puedo solucionar solo espero que no lo deje peor XD

Digo mientras soltaba una risita algo chusca para el

Eso espero o si no de castigo tendrás que pintar la casa completa

Esas palabras sacaron ash un poco de si, ella le había advertido que hiciera su mejor esfuerzo y no la decepcionaría, sin decir mas los dos continuaron con sus labores anabel rápidamente empezó a dejar la casa impecable para cuando entrara ash tuviera un lugar mas decente donde acomodarlo limpio los pisos fregó las ventanas sacudió los anaqueles libreros los sillones cambio cortinas claro esta que aprovechaba cualquier excusa para asomarse breves minutos por la puerta trasera para ver que estaba asiendo el chico de pelo negro en algunos momentos no lo veía lo cual la entristecía pero después paresia surgir de la nada lo cual hacia que su corazón volviera a latir desesperado, después de esos breves minutos recordaba que no tenia que estar perdiendo el tiempo así a lo tonto y seguía con lo suyo, después de terminara la sala comedor recibidor y las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta decidió que ya había llegado la hora de enfrentar a su mas temible enemigo la cocina, cuando entre vio un desastre platos amontonados lo que paresia ser una mesa cubierta con mas platos, periódicos, revistas y lo que paresia ser ropa ¿? Que demonios hacia sus ropa enzima de la mesa de la cocina pensó, bueno ella no dejaría que algo así la intimidara o si ella era la líder de una de las batallas de la frontera mas difíciles para ser modesta así que esa cocinita no presentaba un reto para ella solo necesitaba un plan de ataque empezaría con los platos y así en adelante asta terminar

Mientras con ash la cosa era igual o incluso peor anabel solo tenia una escoba de patio y una pala ¿? No estaba seguro como ella hubiera tratado de solucionar su jardín con eso mínimo ash necesitaba 3 herramientas mas para tratar de lograr algo pero no podría decirle anabel que se daba por vencido eso iba contra su autoestima y sobre todo no le gustaría que anabel pensara que solo buscaba excusas para no hacer lo que había prometido sin mas decidió usar lo que tenia a mano y tratar de hacer lo mejor que pudo cuando empezó a barrer la basura se topo con unas tijeras de jardín abandonadas y lo que paresia ser un rastrillo desde cuando alguien no arreglaba el jardín esa era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez, bueno al menos ya tenia mas herramientas de las cuales echar mano empezó con lo mas fácil según el levantar la basura poco a poco ya iba tomando forma el jardín las tijeras necesitaban un poco de fuerza pero con el uso constante fueron cediendo y reafilándose solas, el pasto cedió igual que los rosales los setos y los arbolitos de ornato, siguiente paso replantar y reorganizas las plantas rosas con rosas azaleas con azaleas, corazoncillos con corazoncillos, después de eso barrer toda la basura sacada del proceso y tratar de dejarle un buen aspecto al finalizar estaba cansado pero orgulloso del trabajo que había realizado claro esta que compararlo con el de un jardinero experto no era posible pero le había hecho su luchita y eso era lo que contaba de pronto noto que la puerta se abría y salía anabel con una jarra de limonada y dos vasos

Valla así que si tenia un jardín

Dijo con un tono de asombro ante el trabajo que había hecho el chico de pelo negro

Claro además de unas tijeras y un rastrillo todavía buenos

Dijo mostrando los instrumentos de jardinería encontrados entre los escombros

Ya sabía yo que deberían estar por ay

Dijo con una expresión de no puedo creer que nunca puede encontrarlos ay se dirigieron a la pequeña paleta que existía con sombra en el pórtico trasero para sentarse en una sillitas y poner la jarra en una mesita de jardín que estaba ay el agua se veía buena y para ash que había sufrido los efectos del sol le venia a de maravilla incluso si viera sido simple después de tomar 3 vasos sin descanso anabel en realidad se preocupo por que hubiera permanecido tanto bajo el sol

Te encuentras bien

Dijo al ver que ash se servia el cuarto vaso de agua

Si este el agua esta tan rica que no puedo dejar de tomarla

Dijo mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su cara calmando así a la chica de pelo violeta

Bueno que sigue en la lista de la limpieza

Dijo después de un rato de silencio de parte de los dos

La parte de arriba

Y dime acaso ay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar

Mmm, creo que si yo limpiare los cuartos de la parte superior y tu el desván hecho

Claro

Sin decir mas los dos continuaron sentados la brisa estaba tan rica y el día paresia tan maravilloso que no les daba todavía las suficientes ganas para continuar con el trabajo, le costo muchísimo a anabel salir de esa especie de hipnosis en la que había caído , viera podido pasar una vida entera viendo el cabello de ash jugueteando divertidamente sobre su cara a la menos presencia de viento pero tenia que apresurarse el ocaso se estaba acercando y si no quería que ash se fuera antes que ella terminara tenia que apresurarse

Bueno creo que empezare con el baño de arriba

Dijo al mismo tiempo que se adentraba en la casa

Esperare quiero saber como subir a el desván

Es verdad todavía no ten enseño por donde subir verdad XD

Dijo entre una media sonrisa que de diversión era de pena por poco se le había olvidado que ash estaba ay para ayudarle

Bueno sígueme

Dijo con un tono que paresia tener un doble sentido, algo que hizo que ash se pusiera por unos instantes sonrojado pero trato de que se no le notara acomodándose de nuevo la gorra y siguiendo a la chica, cuando entraron a la casa se notaba que anabel le había puesto mucho entusiasmo a la limpieza la casa brillaba como si fura un espejo reluciente

Guau

Fue lo único que pudo decir ante el trabajo de la chica

Es sorprendente casi parece hecho por profesionales

No es para tanto solo hice mi mejor esfuerzo

Dijo una chica completamente apenada no sabia por que pero sentía que mas que limpiar por justo había limpiado la casa para obtener esa expresión de ash lo cual había conseguido y la hacia sentir genial, después de eso los dos subieron a la planta alta anabel señalo a una puerta asta el fondo indicándole ash que por ay subía a su área de trabajo para después darle algunas intrusiones de que es lo que mas o menos necesitaba hacer para que el trabajo quedara como ella quería

Entonces no tiene ninguna duda

No todo esta claro

Bueno será mejor que nos apresuremos ya son las 4 y no me gustaría estar limpiando asta media noche dijo mientras se metía al baño para empezar a limpiarlo

Bueno

Dijo ash con un claro sentido de decisión en su voz, por que paresia que anabel lo estuviera evitando, bueno quizás el no era de su completo agrado y ella solo estuviera interesada en la ayuda que el chico pudiera brindar pero si era eso significaba que anabel solo lo estaba utilizando cosa que el no le agradaba mucho pero si ninguna excusa para dejar de hacer lo que había iniciado decidió terminar lo antes posible y salir de ay con lo que quedaba de su dignidad, mientras con anabel las cosas estaba mejor, no sabia como controlar sus emociones que cada minuto parecían mas y mas descontroladas, como pudo poder controlarse lo suficiente como para evitar salir corriendo a los brazos de ash pero no importaba cuanto se esforzara la idea le paresia mas tentadora cada vez en los siguientes cuartos que limpio paresia no poner mucha atención en lo que estaba haciendo cuando se dio cuenta toda su ropa estaba sobre la cama y como diablos había llegado su peluche de Pachirisu a las escaleras que conducían a el desván tenia que dejar de pensar en ash por unos instantes o si no su trabajo en lujar de disminuir aumentaría a el doble, mientras con ash la cosa era mas clamada claro esta que de vez en cuando volteaba hacia la puerta del desván para cerciorarse si anabel lo estaba espiando pero se desilusionaba mas cuando se daba cuanta que no estaba ay después de mover un viejo sillón unas cajas con quien sabe que cosas y recibir un susto de muerte por 4 Weedle que estaba durmiendo placidamente debajo de una cortina vieja prosiguió a barrer todo el desván y abrir las ventanas para que saliera completamente el polvo una vez terminado eso junto toda la basura en unas bolsas y empezó a colocar todo en su lujar de pronto una de las cajas que estaban enzima del sillón se callo para dejar salir algunos libros viejos y demás cosas que rápidamente ash levanto ya estaba a punto de terminar para que esto le pasara paresia que la suerte no estaba de su lado al fin había logrado reunir la fuerza necesaria para volver a ver anabel y ella le había sido indiferente no sabia cuanto mas su corazón podría soportar esa situación pero bueno la mayoría de los libros eran sobre cocina y como remodelar el jardín OO? cosa que sorprendió ash dado que el jardín lo había encontrado hecho un desastre pero tal vez como anabel decía no tenia tanto tiempo como ella le gustaría para poder dedícaselo a el mejoramiento de su casa, bueno todos los libros estaban en su lujar o mejor dicho casi todos dado que faltaba uno en color violeta que decía anabel lo cual intrigo ash sin mas lo abrió y como el sospechaba era un álbum fotográfico de ella cuando era mas pequeña no supo por que pero acomodo las demás cosas en la caja y termino de todo y se sentó en el sillón para ojearlo las primeras fotos era de anabel cuando era una bebe se veía adorable y sus padres parecían estar muy felices con ella en especial esa donde estaba frente a un pastel con una velita era obvio que era de su primer cumpleaños, siguió ojeando no sabia por que pero cada foto que veía lo ponía un poco melancólico después siguieron algunas divertidas como cuando se espanto con un pequeño ratata o esa donde esta disfrazada de neowth asta que llego a una súper linda ella de unos 12 años con un bañador y un pareo de color blanco con violeta mas un sombrero de playa frente a el mar se veía espectacular frente a el sol que paresia opacarse ante su belleza no supo por que pero se inclino lentamente para besar esa foto estaba en eso cuando una voz lo saco de su meditación

¿Que ases?

Esas palabras lo había hecho reasignar por instinto lo que ocasiono que aventara el álbum y saltara atrás del sillón con tan mala suerte que se golpeo la cabeza contra las cajas que había acomodado detrás, mientras el álbum iba a caer a la los pies de anabel la cual lo recogió con algo de nerviosismo al darse cuenta que era lo que ash estaba viendo o mejor dicho besando, su corazón empezó a latir mas y mas al darse cuenta que ash estaba besando una de sus fotografías eso significaba o por dios su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido pronto pondría sentir como seguiría latiendo sin control de pronto noto algo ash no había salido detrás del sillón después de el susto que le había dado estaría bien o mal o solo lo estaría asiendo asta que sintiera que era oportuno salir de ese lugar

Ash estas bien

Dijo con un tono de voz que delataba cierta preocupación, pero el chico de pelo negro no respondió a su pregunta eso no era una buena señal rápidamente se asomo de tras del sillón ay estaba ash completamente noqueado y sin señales de movimiento de pronto anabel noto que el piso estaba manchado con sangre o dios mío lo había espantado tanto que había hecho que al caer se golpeara contra una pequeña mesita lo cual lo había dejado mal herido como pudo logro sacarlo de ay todavía tenia pulso pero la sangre seguía saliendo descontroladamente como un rió sin control, que pronto generaría una hemorragia en su sistema circulatorio sin pensarlo dos veces dejo ash ay en el piso mientras ella corría hacia la parte baja por el botiquín esperaba que estuviera donde ella creía a verlo guardado por eso odiaba no tener tiempo para ordenar su casa las cosas no siempre estaba donde deberían estar por suerte esta vez si estuvieron donde deberían estar subió otra vez a el desván como pudo le quito ash la camisa para poder usarla de cojin para su cabeza mientras que con unas vendas lavaba su herida con agua yodada después de eso lo cargo como pudo para ponerlo sobre el sofá una vez terminado eso al fin pudo sentirse mas calmada sabia que ash estaría bien tan solo había sido un ligero golpe y la herida era un roson en la oreja derecha algo profunda pero no de gravedad por fin sintió que había hecho algo por ash a un que el susto que había recibido había sido su culpa, de pronto noto algo ay estaba el chico que le quitaba el aliento y sin camisa en su casa los dos solos era como un sueño hecho realidad, lentamente se inclino sobre el para sentir su respiración la cual era calmada lo que indicaba que el cuerpo se estaba recuperando no supo como pero una de sus manos empezó a recorrer el dorso desnudo del chico lentamente de arriba hacia abajo asta llegar un poco mas abajo del ombligo sabia que tal vez nunca podría decirle lo que realmente sentía por el chico pero al menos se quitaría la tentación de probar sus labios a un que fuera una sola vez en toda su existencia lentamente poso sus labios sobre los de su amado para fundirse en un delicado beso lleno de calor y de amor reprimido por mucho tiempo, de pronto noto que algo la sujetaba fuertemente de la cadera jalándola poco a poco hacia el chico lo cual la hizo abrir los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos color café cenizo de su amado que tan solo la veían directamente a sus ojos color violeta, su cara cambio de color tan rápido que viera avergonzado a un camaleón por que lo superaba en ese sentido

Ash no quería hacer esto bueno tal vez si pero no debía pero este ay no se que decir

De pronto sus palabras fueron silenciadas por los labios de su amado que se había cansado de esperar a que sus labios se volvieran a fundir los dos sentían como una carga eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo como si su estomago estuviera lleno de burbujas a punto de explotar como si sus corazones estuvieran a punto de estallar por la velocidad con la que latían, cuando por fin se pudieron separar los dos se tendieron uno junto a el otro sin decir nada las palabras ya no eran necesarias por que al fin sus corazones habían sido francos el uno con el otro

Fin del flash back

Ahora todo estaba claro en ese momento como ahora las palabras habían salido sobrando sin decir nada se lanzo a los brazos de su amado el cual la recibió con una felicidad renovada, no había necesidad de tratar de leer sus pensamientos por que ella sabia muy bien cual eran esos por que ella también estaba pensando en lo mismo la felicidad de los dos y no ay que ser psíquico para saber que esa era la verdad o si

Fin

Bueno mi primer fanfics de ash/anabel por favor sirenita misty se misericordiosa conmigo y no me empales en la estaca por favor quiero vivir no

Que la fuerza los acompañe


End file.
